


Not Again

by wondercole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole
Summary: Sam is the Impala...again. But has some restrictions on communication this time.
Kudos: 1





	Not Again

“Damn witches,” Sam groaned. He tried to move to quell the aching in his limbs but quickly realized something wasn’t right. He opened his eyes and turned his head. All he saw was the interior of the Impala. But something was wrong with the angle. He was looking in like he was the rearview mirror. He turned around and saw the motel that he and Dean were staying at, but he was looking out over the hood.  
“Oh, no. Not again” All Sam could do was hope that Dean would notice that something was wrong. Was Sam’s body even in the room? He was helpless until Dean figured it out. He hoped it was sooner rather than later.

*

Sam saw Dean exit the motel room some time later and climb in the car. He tried to talk to Dean, but the radio was off and he had no control over the functions of the car. Sam was literally just along for the ride.  
“Of course, it’s some shitty dive bar. Great.”

*

Dean strode out of the bar a few hours later with a thin brunette giggling at his side. He walked over to the car and opened up the back door.  
“No. Nononono. Dean. DEAN!” Sam tried shouting to get Dean’s attention. This was a new level of torture.  
As much as he wanted to, Sam just couldn’t tear his eyes away. The brunette Dean picked up was hot. As Dean took her shirt off, Sam was mesmerized by the way her breasts moved. She wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples pebbled in the cool air. She gasped as Dean wrapped his lips around her left nipple and Sam focused on her open mouth.  
Sam was incredibly frustrated that he didn’t have a physical cock he could stroke but he was still incredibly turned on by the fact that there was an almost naked woman in his field of vision.  
Dean kissed down her neck, through the valley of her breasts, and down to her waistband. He pulled her skirt up and her thong to the side and sunk two fingers into her wet channel. Her back arched off the seat slightly. Her moans were music to Sam’s ears.  
The windows were starting to fog up with their heavy breathing. Dean rolled a condom down his cock and started to sheath himself in her pussy, causing them to grunt and moan and gasp. Sam continued to watch her face contorting in pleasure, while he was getting more and more frustrated by the fact that he couldn't release any of the tension that was building.  
The brunette came with a scream and a deep arch of her back. Dean followed behind just seconds later with a grunt. Sam was relieved that they were finished and that maybe he and Dean could start figuring out how to get him back.  
Dean and his conquest got dressed and said their goodbyes. Dean started up the Impala and turned on the radio.  
“Finally! Dean!” Sam cried through the radio speakers.  
“Sammy? What the hell? Are you Baby again?”  
“Yes, we need to find out what happened.”  
“Wait, have you been Baby since I left?”  
“Yes, Dean. I have. And before you say anything else, yes, I saw your escapade.”  
Dean laughed. “Alright little bro, let’s get you back human.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @spnkinkbingo 2021. Square filled: Sampala. All work is my own, don't repost, 18+, don't be a dick. Special thanks to my Team Free Will 3.0 for beta reading.


End file.
